Amor Marchito
by AKARI30
Summary: Alguna vez me amaste Tom, o solo fui una estrella fugaz a la que le robaste el brillo...¿qué signifique para ti?. Es mi primera historia, así que no soy buena resumiendo pero si quieres saber si el innombrable alguna vez amo adentra te en esta historia de un único capitulo.
Aclaro que el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J.K Rowling

* * *

La primera vez que te vi, fue una tarde soleada, la luz se colaba por los vitrales; se podía escuchar el canto de las aves, se respiraba un aroma a flores. Caminaba tranquila por un pasillo desolado, pensaba en lo mucho que me gustaba Hogwarts; amaba sus escaleras movedizas, platicar con los cuadros y los fantasmas quienes, siempre, daban datos curiosos del pasado; pero, lo que más me gustaba era su lejanía de mi hogar.

Nacer mujer, fue mi pecado; al menos eso es lo que padre decía. Toda mi infancia escuche reclamo tras reclamo; "¡Mujeres!, eres inservible, no me has dado un primogénito, eres inepta, y lo peor, me has dado una squib", estas fueron las palabras que dijo después de que mi madre nos dio a luz; lo que hizo después fue más cruel que sus palabras, en un intento de borrar la mancha en nuestra impecable familia, ordenó que se deshicieran de mi hermana, Flor, aunque fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, pues, vivió rodeada de amor.

El día que lo vi por primera vez, había discutido con mi madre; Samara Aria Roosevelt, trató por todos los medios de agradar a su esposo, nunca lo logró. Llegué a creer que no tenía instinto materno, pero después de la muerte de él, me di cuenta de todo el dolor con el que cargaba.

Pensaba en la carta que me envió, en ella reclamaba que fuera amiga de una hija de muggles, y me reprendió de haber agredido a Vaneska Nott. No me pareció ser obligada a disculparme, cuando no hice nada malo, al contrario no podía seguir permitiendo que Vaneska atormentara más a Myrtle.

Caminaba sin saber a dónde me dirigía, mis pasos hacían eco; estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que al girar el pasillo choque contra algo, o mejor dicho contra alguien. Ese alguien era él. Esa fue la primera vez que vi sus ojos, un café oscuro, un par de abismos; su mirada era fría, ya en aquel entonces carecía de emociones.

Al principio, desconocía de quien se trataba. Me levanté del suelo, acomode los dobleces de mi falda; lo mire disimuladamente, era alto, por los menos tres cabezas más alto que yo, desprendía una aura de superioridad. Guapo, la palabra lo definía perfectamente, demasiado como para nublarme la razón; _la falta de atención, te puede costar la vida_ , su voz me saco del trance en el que me encontraba. Su voz resonó profunda.

Dio un paso a mi lado, me dedico un mirada, la cual helo cada pedazo de mí ser, en sus pupilas me reflejaba como un ser insignificante. Eso me vasto para reconocerlo, "el príncipe de Slytherin", todos en Hogwarts lo conocían; chicas de mi casa morían por salir con él, yo en aquel entonces era la única que no sabía quién era Tom Sorvolo Riddel. Pero al final fui la única que lo conoció en verdad.

 _Lo siento, de acuerdo, admito que no prestaba atención por donde caminaba, pero por si no sabías soy humana, por favor te pido no me mires como si fuera basura_ , le dije, dolía mantener el cuello estirado, pero era necesario para que su actitud prepotente no echara mis palabras en bolso roto. Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en sus labios, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Me miro sobre sus hombros y negó con la cabeza, para después continuar su camino. Me quede hipnotizada con su andar despreocupado y elegante, hasta que desapareció de mi campo visual.

Después me enteré que cursaba quinto año, y pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, era dos años mayor que yo; en ese entonces pensé que sería imposible tener algún tipo de relación, que equivocada estaba, desde aquel momento él puso sus ojos en mí.

Los años pasaron, dos para ser exactos, era el año de 1943, cursaba mi cuarto año en Hogwarts, por aquella época mi relación con mi madre mejoro considerablemente, la muerte de mi padre de algún modo nos había liberado. Era 14 de febrero, uno de mis días menos preferido, nunca fui ingenua, siempre eh sido consciente de que soy una mujer hermosa, mi cabello negro largo y lizo, mis ojos azules cristalinos, y mi piel de porcelana hacía resaltar aún más mis mejillas; todas estas características me hacían destacar entre las demás mujeres.

Aquel día entre al gran comedor a desayunar, caminé tranquila hasta mi mesa, me senté junto a Myrtle y Rya. Apenas me senté un centenar de lechuzas volaron a mí alrededor, traían cajas pequeñas, presentes de chicos que no se querían arriesgar a que los rechazara directamente, lance un hechizo protector para que no se me acercaran. _Vaya has roto tu propio récord de presentes, pareciera que todos los chicos de Hogwarts y de otras escuelas quisieran ocupar tu corazón_ , me dijo Rya con una risa picara, Myrtle solo suspiro con desgano, este tampoco era su día favorito del año, pero al contrario de mí, sus razones eran falta de pretendientes, ese día solo recibía presentes míos y de Rya; pero su suspiro se debió a que de nuevo la habían molestado; lamento que su vida escolar no fuera la mejor, lamento no haber estado cuando más me necesito.

 _Traes locos a todos, incluido al príncipe de Slytherin_ , en San Valentín Rya nunca dejaba de molestarme, siempre me reprochaba que no tuviera novio si tenía mucho de donde escoger. Aún recuerdo como resonaron sus palabras en mi cabeza; gire mí mirada a la mesa de las serpientes, y choque con los ojos oscuros de Riddel; desde hace tiempo sabía que me observa, cuando estudiaba en la biblioteca, siempre se sentaba en una mesa diagonal a la mía. No me molestaba que me mirara, al contrario me gustaba, algo en mi estómago revoloteaba.

No sé cómo nunca me percaté de que siempre me vigilaba, cada vez que caminaba por el pasillo siempre estaba él, cuando no alcanzaba un libro, siempre lo tomaba por mí, era mi sombra. Entre anonimato y silencio, comenzamos a forjar nuestra historia de amor, esa misma que fue desgarrada por tu codicia.

El día que acortamos la distancia, fue el día en que descubrí tu oscuridad, ahora sé que correr y alejarme, eso debí hacer. Hacía la ronda nocturna, era una noche tranquila, no encontré parejas infraganti o alumnos aventureros recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts. Iba de regreso a mi torre cuando note algo fuera de lugar, una puerta, me pareció extraño porque esta no estaba anteriormente.

Comencé a escuchar murmullos provenientes de su interior. Me acerque lentamente, por alguna razón mi corazón comenzó acelerarse. ... _por un linaje de sangre pura_ , lo que escuche me desconcentró un poco. Inmediatamente pensé en una sola palabra "Slytherins", solo podían ser ellos, lo prejuicioso lo llevaban en la sangre, debía entrar y reprenderlos, era mi deber como perfecta, pero, los Slytherins siempre andaban en grupo, sabía que era arriesgado, además que la voz que había escuchado la reconocí como la de Malfoy, confirmando la presencia de más personas.

Respire profundo, y decidí que era mejor ir por el maestro Dumbledore. Me gire sin percatarme de la armadura que se encontraba detrás de mí, la alcance a tomar a tiempo, pero para mí mala suerte la espada cayó. Quede petrificada, de seguro lo escucharon, y no me equivoque. Cuando quise reaccionar ya estaba rodeada por tres Slytherins. Malfoy, estaba acompañado por Black y Lestrange. Me miraban, lo hacían de una forma acusante. Mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear, pero no les mostré temor, y me mantuve firme, yo no era la que estaba ocultando algo. Me arme de valor y les dije: _Ya pasó la hora de queda deberían estar en su torre_. Se miraron unos a otros y comenzaron a reírse secamente.

Malfoy sé acerco a mi hasta que me acorralo, _Yo también soy prefecto, princesa_ , _De cualquier forma esta no es tu área_ arrastre cada palabra, y lo empujé lejos, nunca fui fuerte, pero en la posición en la que él estaba, casi hice que se callera, sus amigos comenzaron a burlarse, Malfoy logró estabilizarse, parecía un toro que en cualquier momento me embestiría, La princesiiiita quiere jugar siseo. De nuevo se acercaba, ya me estaba preparando para defender de ser necesario. Paro en seco, sus ojos ya no estaban puestos en mí, miraba algo detrás.

Un escalofrío comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Comencé a sentir una respiración. Alcé mi cara para ver sobre mi hombro, ahí estaba de nuevo a unos pocos centímetros de mi cara. Me miraba fijamente, sus ojos estaban completamente ennegrecidos. _Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas_ su voz se escuchaba muy lejana a pesar de estar muy cerca.

Me tomó por los hombros, y me giró abruptamente para quedar cara a cara _Pero por ser tú, lo dejare pasar_ su mirada cambio a una más suave, deposito un beso en mi mejilla. Escuche como sus amigos protestaban, pero bastó con que él les lanzara una mirada, y de nuevo reinó el silencio. Malfoy y su sequito se marcharon, dejándonos solos. "Sabes" aún recuerdo como me acercaste hasta fundirme en tus brazos, escuche el latir de tú corazón, una melodía dulce, para un corazón podrido.

Acariciaste mi cabello, y aspiraste su aroma. Mi estómago cosquilleaba, ¿acaso eran mariposas? ¿Me enamore de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle? La respuesta, te había entregado mi corazón, sí aquél que dejaste caer y se rompió en mil pedazos.

 _Me gustas mucho Rossella, me vuelves loco. Te odio tanto…_ esas fueron tus palabras, un total enigma, que no entendí hasta ahora ... _porque eres mi debilidad_ Tomaste mi cara entre sus manos, con tus pulgares acariciaste mis mejillas, te inclinaste y tus labios comenzaron a danzar lentamente sobre los míos, fue mi primer beso, y uno de los pocos en los que sentí tu amor en ellos. No recuerdo con exactitud cuánto duramos así, debió faltarnos el aire para separamos. Me abrazaste, miraste directamente a mis ojos, la única mirada llena de amor sincera que me diste, y también la última sonrisa. _Eres mía, a partir de hoy eres mi novia, entendiste_ su voz se volvió posesiva, de nuevo un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Percibiste mi repentino estremecimiento, porque me abrazaste más fuerte.

Pensé que después de ese día mi mundo se volvería rosa, y así fue, bueno al menos los primeros días así fueron. Con el tiempo el comportamiento de Tom se volvió más "oscuro". Me alejó de todos, en los 14 ya no recibía regalos. De pronto el respeto que le tenía se convirtió en miedo.

Las palabras que ahora comprendo, no me hacen dudar que eres tú el que me mira con eso ojos oscuros, vacíos, apuntando con tu varita, yo soy tu "debilidad", lo único que se interpone en tus planes, yo quien decidió llevarte la contra, y quien te puede detener. Porque no lanzas el hechizo de una vez, porque no das fin a nuestra trágica historia de amor.

Es lo menos que merezco, Myrtle y Rya, a una la mataste por ser hija de muggles, me viste llorar por ella, un falso consuelo fue lo que me diste, la segunda no se quiso unir a ti, un "crucio" por haberte delatado, y un "avada kedavra" bastaron para callarla por siempre, nunca te agrado, hablaba demasiado para tu gusto. Eran mis amigas, y eso no te importo, tú nunca me entregaste tu corazón como yo lo hice, pero era obvio porque tú nunca has tenido corazón, por eso tampoco te importo destrozar el mío; la melodía que escuche aquel entonces, era mi corazón latiendo por los dos.

 _Avada kedavra_ fue lo último que escuche, lagrimas recorrieron tus mejillas, o fueron las mías, no lo sé, pero me gusta pensar que fueron tuyas, que en verdad me amaste tanto como yo lo hice. Mientras mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo, no pensé en los momentos que vivimos, esos son más amargos que dulces como para recordarlos, no, sabes que pensé, en ese minuto que para mí fue eterno, vi la vida feliz que pudimos crear juntos si tan solo hubieras caminado a mí lado, si hubieras dejado tu ambición de lado. Sabes que vi, a ti y a mi caminado, pero no solos, una hermosa niña de ojos grises, nos sonreía.

Y aquí estoy parada frente a esta piedra, el lugar que te tendrá prisionero por toda la eternidad, rompiendo toda esperanza de verte de nuevo en el otro lado, adiós a nuestra eternidad juntos, nuestro amor no fue una hermosa historia de amor, no, ni siquiera es digna de recordar, los fantasmas, los cuadros y Peeves decidieron dejarme en el olvido, porque mi historia es tan triste que tan solo recordar no solo ellos lloran, Hogwarts llora.

Nuestra historia fue tan triste que ni siquiera llegó a oídos del niño que vivió, nuestra historia es tan desgarradora, que nadie quiere escuchar, esta historia es poco de creer, es imposible creer que el innombrable alguna vez amó. Pero lo hiciste, ¿Cierto?


End file.
